House of the Forbidden Children
by Unofficial Biznesz
Summary: All the forgotten, hated, and lonely children of the ninja world were taken in by Iruka. Now these children are adults in their own right, and they intend to repay Iruka’s kindness, in a rather smutty way, whether he is ready or not. MultiplexIruka
1. Chapter 1

**House of the Forbidden Children**

* * *

**Summary:** All the forgotten, hated and lonely children were taken in by a young Iruka. Now adults in their own right, they will repay Iruka's kindness whether he is ready or not. Smutty. PWP. MxM. IrukaxMultiple. You have been warned.

**Rated:** T (eventual M)

**Disclaimer:** Oops, almost forgot this. I do not own Naruto. This is for entertainment purposes only, and I make no profit from this fan fiction.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Iruka was uncharacteristically solemn this morning as he cracked two eggs into a frying pan and flipped them for breakfast. The light filtering into the kitchen was gray with the promise of an upcoming storm.

"Gooooood morning!" An exuberant voice sang.

Iruka twitched violently as he registered who it was.

"Na- Naruto," the teacher squeaked as he spun on his heels to face the teen. The pan clattered to the floor, drowning out his startled squawk. "Ouch," Iruka hissed jerking his hand away from the stove.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out in alarm. He jumped over the dining table to reach the chunin.

"I- I'm fine!" Iruka said a little louder than usual and he hastily pulled his hand away when Naruto tried to examine it. In a lower tone Iruka continued, "I'll just run it under cold water." Averting his eyes from the dejected teen, Iruka turned to the sink. A hand closed over his before he could turn the knob. The young teacher almost jumped out of his skin.

"Let me take care of it."

"Oh, Haku, it's you," Iruka breathed.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei," the youth greeted as ice conglomerated over his unoccupied hand. "Give me your hand," he ordered. Iruka obediently lifted his injured hand and Haku molded the ice over the burn. "You're unexpectedly clumsy this morning, Iruka-sensei," Haku stated.

"Huh, am I?" Iruka forced a laugh.

A low growl cut off Iruka and Haku's conversation. When they turned to look, Naruto was slinging his jacket over his shoulder and storming out of the door.

"Na- Naruto!" Iruka called to the troublesome teen.

The slamming of a door answered his call.

* * *

Iruka picked at his lunch. He couldn't find the will to stomach the food. His mind kept replaying the scene from last night- over and over again in his head- until he felt like he'll go crazy from remembering.

"_You wanted to talk about something, Naruto?" Iruka smiled at his pupil._

"_Yea," Naruto said softly and he swallowed nervously. He reached behind him and Iruka heard the lock click shut._

"_What's wrong?" Iruka asked, worried. "Is it something that the others cannot know about?"_

"_No, no, it's not that?" Naruto shook his head, keeping his eyes on the semi-new floor boards._

_Iruka had bought this place for its abundance of bedrooms. As the boys grew older, the teacher had felt that they each deserve their personal space, and had saved up to get a house in a nice neighborhood. Iruka's previous apartment was cramped and the boys often slept on top of each other. Naruto knows that Iruka love them and often thought of things with their best interest in mind. That's why it's time he returned the favor. Still, that was putting it nicely, Naruto couldn't quite place the guilt he felt for what he was about to do._

_Naruto shook his head to dissipate the hesitation._

"_Iruka-sensei."_

_That was all the warning Iruka got before he was tackled onto his bed._

"_Whoa, Naruto!"_

_The pair landed horizontally on the bed with Iruka's legs bent and dangling off the side. Naruto hovered over Iruka with his shins balanced on the edge of the mattress._

"_Iruka-sensei," Naruto looked down at his beloved teacher. The red in the teacher's cheeks was so hard to resist. Damn it all, he should just dive head first into this- Naruto style._

"_Naruto?" Iruka looked at his disciple curiously. Naruto looked uncharacteristically serious. Before Iruka could prod more, Naruto began forming seals with his hands. Iruka's eyes widened as he recognized the pattern of the hand seals. "Naruto, this is…"_

"_The Kyuubi told me about it."_

"_This technique… Naruto, stop! Do you know what you are doing?"_

"_Yes. Relax, it's not a forbidden technique. The Kyuubi told me many ninja couples perform this like a bonding ceremony on their wedding night. This technique will alert me whenever you are in danger, Iruka-sensei. When that happens, I'll come, flying to your rescue."_

"_The Kyuubi told you? Give me a break, Naruto."_

"_No, I'm serious. Even a demon can feel." Naruto knew this line was a cheap shot, but it stabbed at Iruka's heart and the chunin momentarily stopped his protest. "He wants to protect you, too."_

"_Naruto, I know you've come to terms with the Kyuubi, and he has helped you many times, but this time I'm sure he's just joking with you. Besides, I work at the Academy, what kind of danger can I be in?" When Naruto stayed silent, Iruka plowed on, "And besides, do you know what this technique requires?" The look in Naruto's eyes told the teacher he knew._

"_Iruka-sensei. Shut your mouth for a sec?"_

_For once Iruka could not form a response as the air was stolen from him for ten whole seconds._

_When Naruto pulled away he smiled ruefully, "I was hoping that could've been my first kiss. Damn Sasuke." He shrugged as if to dismiss the thought, "Let's continue, Iruka-sensei," then he lifted Iruka's shirt to reveal his bare chest. He clapped the seal onto Iruka's chest. The seal took shape before his eyes; black symbols woven into a small circular shape. The symbols shone black and then faded to a pale pink in mimicry of a birth mark. "To complete the seal, I will need some of your essence."_

_Iruka's eyes widened, "Naruto, do you know what you are talking about?"_

_Naruto blinked owlishly, "Of course."_

_To emphasize his point Naruto slid his hand over Iruka's crotch and gave it a light squeeze. Iruka hissed at the foreign feeling._

"_Naruto," Iruka grounded out, "you're not feeling alright right now." He began to form the signs for a restraining technique._

_Naruto caught him by the wrist and pinned the teacher's hands on the wall next to the bed. When Naruto pulled away, Iruka's hands were stuck in place._

"_What?" Iruka struggled but couldn't move his hands._

_Naruto's lips twisted into an ironic smile, "That's the Kyuubi's chakra holding you."_

"_The Kyuu- what?!"_

"_I told you, Iruka, he wants this, too."_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Do you hate me, Iruka? Is that why you are resisting?"_

_Cheap shot._

"_No, I love you, Naruto. You know that," Iruka protested._

"_Good," Naruto whispered._

_All's fair in love and war…_

_Naruto slid off the bed taking Iruka's pants with him. Iruka struggled weakly, stung by Naruto's words. The teen kept Iruka's legs opened, by spreading them with one hand on each thigh. Then without warning Naruto took Iruka's cock by the head and started nipping and licking at it. When Naruto started to experimentally suck on the appendage, Iruka's body went slack, as he concentrated his efforts on holding in his moans. Naruto had never tried anything sexual before and his uncertain movements kept Iruka tittering on the edge._

"_Na- Naruto- nnh- p- pleas- sss- ah- no- s- ssstop."_

_Naruto paused momentarily his lips a hair's width away from Iruka's quivering erection, his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin as he spoke, "It would not be good to stop the ceremony in the middle, Iruka-sensei, there could be unknown consequences."_

_With that said, Naruto took the plunge before his resolve could waver. He deep throated Iruka's cock and had to resist the gag reflex. Iruka hissed. Once Naruto got used to the feeling he started sucking fervently. Iruka shuddered and moan loudly. His face burned red with embarrassment._

"_N- nnnnh- aah," his protests were lost amongst his moans. When Iruka did manage to form coherent words he could only warn Naruto he was coming before a violent shudder rack his body sending him to heaven._

_When Iruka hazily floated back down to Earth the first thing he saw was Naruto's content expression._

"_You're beautiful when you're coming, Iruka-sensei," the youth breathed._

_Red climbed the teacher's face at an alarming rate and steam shot out of his ears._

"_G'night, Iruka-sensei," Naruto kissed Iruka on the cheek before the chunin could retort and quietly left the room. Iruka heard the door click shut. Exhausted beyond belief, Iruka slid off his bed with no one to keep him in place. The floor was strangely cold against his flaming body. Iruka groaned as realization dawned. There was a part two to the technique._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** If you like this fan fiction so far, let me know. I am looking for a beta who will give me constructive criticism. If you do not wish to beta but have helpful hints on how to improve my writing, let me know that too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Many thanks to the lovely sayomi-chan for beta-ing this fanfic for me. She'll be my official beta for this fic. She's awesome! It's like she read my mind as she reviewed my work. You have her to thank for a story that flows this well. I couldn't have done such a nice job on my own. Hugs and kisses to you sayomi-chan! Would you like come cyber-cookies too?

Hope you readers enjoy this chapter; it's been a long while. But school, yea... sigh.

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Hokage-sama, I just can't do it anymore!"_

_"Iruka..."_

_"Every time I see him, I can only see the murderer of my parents. I'm an orphan right now because of him! Everything, everything... It's all his fault!"_

_"Iruka-kun," Sarutobi sighed as he placed a comforting hand on the shaking shoulder of the twelve year old. At the touch, the dam cracked, and Iruka clung to the robes of the Hokage as he bawled his heart out._

_The past year had been tough on Iruka. Becoming a Genin at age eleven, a year earlier than most, and also known for being the class clown in his academy days, Iruka's capability was constantly questioned and tested. After a year of disparagement, the preteen's nerves were frayed and stretched to the limit. On top of that, he did not have parents to turn to for comfort or advice, while as an orphan and legal ninja; he was responsible for his own welfare._

_All his problems were caused by that damn Kyuubi, Naruto. If Naruto had never existed then he'd still have his parents. There was just no way he could look the kid in the eyes and be civil with him. Just no way. Couldn't Sarutobi see that?_

_After his little "therapy" session with the Hokage, Iruka was calmed enough to visit the marketplace and buy some ingredients for dinner. Strolling along a well-worn path through the park, Iruka reflected on the conversation he had had with the Hokage._

"_Don't hate Naruto, Iruka-kun. He is not the Kyuubi, he is a child carrying a great burden. He holds the demon fox under bars. Without Naruto, the Kyuubi would still be roaming free."_

_Still, Iruka could only think of the man as a saint. How does he smile for the murderer of so many of his village's people?_

"_Get out of here. We don't want to play with you."_

_Iruka looked up in time to see a brunette boy shove a tiny blond boy to the ground. He saw the smaller one wince from the fall, but didn't make a sound otherwise._

"_I just want to play on the swings," the blond muttered._

"_What's that? If you touch the swings then we can't ever touch them again."_

'_What an absurd thing to say,' Iruka thought, a bit peeved at the brunette's rude attitude._

"_Yeah," another boy joined in. "My mama says you're cursed!"_

"_Don't touch us, you freak."_

"_Get away."_

"_Stay away from us!"_

_As if some hidden button was pushed, the group of boys suddenly ganged up on the fallen child; pushing, shoving, kicking, and throwing pebbles at the small boy. Iruka watched the surreal scene. Amongst the kicking limbs and dust, the boy's yellow hair glowed in the dying sun, like a candle flickering in the eye of a hurricane. What was this again?_

_Bullying._

_Iruka was shocked when he finally realized what he was witnessing. He had always been the black sheep in the herd; the one being teased and trodden on. It was hard to perceive another being the same as him._

_The blond broke out from the abusing circle of boys and ran, his hands covering his head, as if in preparation for more attacks._

"_Oof." The boy collided straight into Iruka's stomach, and then cowered. "Aah. I- I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me!"_

_Iruka looked down at the dusty, blond head in disbelief. He had never been casted as a bully before and the notion made his stomach curl._

_When Iruka just stood there, the child took a chance and peered up from under his arms. The first thing that registered in Iruka's mind was that this was the face of his parents' murderer. The second thing that caught his attention was the impossibly blue eyes of the child; a mix of the clear blue sky with a hint of the sapphire gem. They were beautiful... But what was that annoying film obstructing the pure color of the eyes from view?_

_Tears._

_And then Iruka saw something else in that face. The face of a lost child; the face of Naruto. Not a fox, but a boy overflowing with emotions._

_A pebble brushed past Iruka's arm. When he looked up he could see the group of bullies shouting obscenities and still throwing pebbles. Suddenly, Iruka felt an irrational burst of anger. He didn't like it that Naruto was crying. It hid his eyes, and those boys were the cause of it._

_Fishing a shuriken from his pouch, Iruka flicked his wrist and sent the metal star flying in between the legs of the brunette boy, dangerously close to his family jewels. The group immediately fell silent and turned to look at the shuriken imbedded into the cobbled path. It took three seconds for the implications of that weapon to register in their heads before they were off, tripping over their own feet to get to their mommies._

_Naruto watched, stunned. Had anyone ever stood up for him before? Was this a mean prank? He looked back up at the brunette ninja. The forehead protector glinted and the tan skin of the ninja glowed golden in the sunlight. When the ninja looked down at him, Naruto flinched, and nervously took a step back. Then the boy smiled at him, and Naruto tripped over his feet._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Oh Kami, that voice… it was the voice of an angel and the angel was talking to him! Naruto landed on his bum for the second time that day. The angel laughed._

"_Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." Iruka extended a hand._

_Naruto swallowed and hesitantly reached for the hand, but before their fingers touch, his stomach answered the angel with a gurgle. Naruto blushed, embarrassed. Iruka smiled and took Naruto's hand, pulling the boy onto his feet. Was it possible for a boy his age to be so shy? It was refreshingly adorable._

"_Would you care to join me for dinner? If I cook, that might take awhile… Why don't we go out for ramen? My treat."_

_Naruto's mouth watered, but he was afraid to accept. Only when Iruka continued to smile disarmingly at him did Naruto finally nod, dumbfounded._

_At Naruto's acceptance, Iruka led Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen by the hand._

_For now the boy had stopped crying and Iruka wondered when he would get to see those blue eyes smile. Then suddenly, he realized why he was so infuriated before. More than being angry at the youths for ganging up and bullying a defenseless boy, Iruka had been angry at himself. Although the two had never made contact before this moment, Iruka had treated Naruto poorly in his mind. Perhaps he could begin atoning for his prejudices starting today._

* * *

The waning moon had already risen. Iruka was supposed to be home three hours ago, but today, he just couldn't find the courage to go home and face Naruto. How was he supposed to look the boy in the eye after what had happened? On the up side, Haku would be home to cook, so Iruka wouldn't have to worry about the boys going hungry or eating unhealthily.

Should he head home now?

Knowing the boys' overprotective nature towards him, they'd come find him and drag him home soon. Of course, if Iruka should insist on staying out, they couldn't exactly force him home… They'd just follow him around.

Perhaps he could ask Kakashi if he could crash at his place. His boys seem to have an aversion to the silver haired Jounin. They'd try to be civil to each other when Iruka is around, but Iruka wasn't dense enough not to notice the tension between them. Although Iruka never understood the covert animosity between Kakashi and his boys, he was a little glad for it now. At least he'd have shelter until he figured out how to deal with this problem. With his decision made, Iruka headed off for Kakashi's house.

"Iruka-sensei? Aren't you heading the wrong way?" a low voice asked.

Iruka jumped out of his skin. "G- Gaara," he stuttered as he turned around to greet the sand ninja. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you ready to come home yet?" Gaara asked in response.

"Um… I think I'll be staying over at Kakashi's tonight. Will you let the other boys know? It's been a while since I've spent time with Kakashi."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Iruka-sensei… Are you running away?"

Iruka twitched; Gaara's words struck a nerve. "What's there to be running away from?" Iruka tried to inject casualness into his tone, but his voice still shook.

Suddenly, the darkened streets blurred before Iruka's eyes. His feet left the ground for two seconds and next thing the Chunin knew, his back slammed into something soft. There was a slithering sound near his ear, and Iruka could see the sand coming out of Gaara's gourd. Iruka's eyes widened, Gaara had never used his sand against him before… what happened?

"Gaara?" Not heeding the feeling in his gut that told him to turn and run the other way, Iruka moved to approach the former sand-nin. A tight feeling seized his heart when Iruka found his limbs immobilized. Gaara's sand was holding him captive against the wall. "Gaara, what is the meaning of this?" Iruka demanded.

Gaara stalked towards the Chunin teacher, "I think you know in here," Gaara stated, brushing his hand across Iruka's forehead and behind his head, "very well, what I intend to do." Iruka gulped as Gaara slipped his hair tie off.

Iruka could feel his hair brushing the nape of his neck and the sides of his face. Then he felt something soft and warm against his lips.

It took Iruka mere seconds to comprehend the situation, and then he was struggling to break free. However, the sand held fast, and Gaara kept his head still with a hand on the back of his neck.

"Gaa… mmmff… sto…"

Gaara ignored Iruka and continued to smother him with kisses. Belatedly, Iruka found his vest unbuttoned and his shirt shoved up to his chest. Then Gaara was pulling away, and Iruka was trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Naruto's mark…" Gaara traced the pink symbols on Iruka's chest with his index finger. Iruka shuddered and his breathing slowed, even though he's oxygen levels had not recovered yet. His body tensed instinctively. Gaara took half a step back and began twisting his hands into seals. Seals that brought the memories of last night slamming into the forefront of Iruka's mind. He watched with dread as Gaara finished the last of the seals. He squirmed, but he couldn't even move a finger. The sand had climbed up his arm and was slithering around his shoulders now.

Iruka tried to reason with the red head, "Gaara, stop this. You're-"

Gaara had already closed the distance between them, and his hand was on Iruka's chest. Gaara moved so quickly and so softly that Iruka missed the motion because he had blinked. When Gaara shifted his hand, Iruka saw the black symbols taking shape on his chest, directly over the pink marks of Naruto's seal. Iruka turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut; he didn't want to watch the seal settling into that familiar pink shade even as the seal was becoming engraved into him. He could not believe his boys were doing this to him.

Gaara took Iruka's face into his hands and kissed Iruka on his eyelids. The chunin warily blinked his eyes open finding Gaara's eyes boring into his. A part of him flinched from the intensity of the stare.

"This time, I'll take care of you." Gaara intoned.

Before Iruka could respond, the ex-sand-nin groped Iruka through his pants and the schoolteacher whimpered instead. Gaara removed the barrier between his hand and Iruka's penis with two quick tugs. Their lips connected at the same moment that Gaara grabbed onto Iruka's length. Iruka felt like he was being shoved into the wall as Gaara kissed him, but luckily Gaara's sand served as a buffer. Even though, Gaara's movements were inexperienced, they were heated and intense. Iruka felt shame washing through him as his body responded to Gaara's ministrations.

Iruka twisted his head to free his lips, "Sto-"

Gaara immediately recaptured him in another fiery kiss. Iruka was acutely aware of Gaara's free hand roaming over his chest and sides.

Due to the dearth of love in Gaara's childhood, Iruka had tried to make up for it by giving the boy daily hugs when he was young. As Gaara grew, the hugs seemed to multiply as Gaara began initiating the hugs himself. Expressions of love have become a physical aspect when it concerned Gaara and Iruka blamed himself for this development, never having damned his actions as much as he did at that moment.

God, was that Gaara's hand on his butt? Iruka did not have time to ponder over it though as he felt his climax approaching. Gaara seemed to notice it too, for he finally released Iruka's lips which were red and puffy from the attention. Iruka barely had a moment to attempt to catch his breath before he was losing it again.

Gaara squeezed Iruka's balls and with a quick swivel of his tongue on the head of Iruka's erection, the schoolteacher was cumming hard and fast. Gaara found he didn't care much for the taste, but he took in Iruka's essence, nonetheless, successfully completing one part of the seal.

Iruka panted. He was acutely aware of the cool night air on his exposed skin and Gaara's warm breath against his limp member. If Gaara did not move away soon, Iruka was afraid that he would become hard again. But he didn't know what to say in this situation. He was thrown out of his league and into foreign grounds. Iruka had been celibate all his life, it didn't help that his body was much more sensitive than he had expected. What should he do?

On the other hand, Gaara was contemplating whether he should just push to the end and finish the seal already. Eventually he stood up, and Iruka was spared the embarrassment of coming up with something to say.

Gaara helped Iruka straighten out his clothes as the sand slowly slittered back into his gourd. When the sand was gone, Iruka slumped to the ground; his legs had lost the strength to hold him up. Gaara followed Iruka to the ground, and kissed the chunin on the forehead. Somewhere in the fog of his brain, Iruka felt like a child again.

"Take care, Iruka," Gaara murmured. Then he stood up and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

No, Gaara would not push Iruka, tonight. He had made a pact with the other guys. They all knew Iruka was a virgin; they would not force their beloved guardian into an act he was clearly unprepared for. Best to take things slow. Besides, it wasn't like any of them were experienced in this field. It was like trying an experiment. But the boys were serious about the seal. They couldn't tolerate the thought of Iruka being helpless and in danger during the chance of a surprise mission. They were willing to give their all to protect their world.

And Iruka was their world.


End file.
